30 Excuses
by Railway Station
Summary: Dark Moon was ending. What excuses would they have to see each other? Warning: mostly a crackfic. Aim: 30 drabbles/excuses. KyokoxRen


Yay, back with more drabbles! As usual, I wrote this instead of doing important things like studying for my exams on Tuesday and Wednesday. (I think I'm beginning to see a trend here...)

**Summary: **Dark Moon was ending. What excuses would they have to see each other? Warning: mostly a crackfic. Aim: 30 drabbles/excuses. KyokoxRen.

---

**1.**

"Yashiro-san and I haven't seen you in a while," Ren explained, as if his sitting on a pink mini-chair in the middle of the LoveMe section was part of his day's routine. "So we thought we'll come and visit."

"Oh." Kyoko felt the sides of her lips tugging upwards, as she smiled in spite of herself. _Of course. A sempai checking on a kohai is a very normal thing._

A happy silence.

"So," Kyoko asked innocently. "Where's Yashiro-san?"

**2.**

The phone rang.

Yashiro took a look at the caller-ID, his features expressing surprise. Without thinking, he picked it up. "Hello, Kyoko-chan?"

"..."

"Er... Kyoko-chan?"

"...Yashiro-san..."

"Ah, there you are. What is it? Are you looking for Ren?"

"NO!! IT"S N-NOT LIKE THAT!!" The voice yelled. Yashiro cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear. There was a silence, and Yashiro slowly, nervously, put the phone back to his ear. If Kyoko wasn't calling to find out where Ren was, what else could it be?

"Yashiro-san... I... well... I was j-just wondering..."

Yashiro listened intently, but warily, with his other ear.

"Has- Tsur-"

Just then, the phone went dead. Yashiro's eyes widened... as he looked at his cursed, ungloved hand, holding onto his phone.

**3.**

The phone was ringing. Ren looked at it with surprise. "It's Mogami-san,"

Yashiro cleared his throat. "Actually, it's probably for me- earlier, Kyoko-"

Ren had already picked it up and answered it, however. "This is Tsuruga Ren,"

"G-Good morning, Tsuruga-san,"

Ren smiled at her voice. "Good morning," he replied.

"..."

"Is there something wrong, Mogami-san?" Ren began to frown.

Kyoko cleared her voice. "Actually, I-I called because earlier- Yashiro-san-"

Ren listened patiently as Kyoko continued to stutter. "I-I was talking to Y-Yashiro-san, and then the phone- it suddenly w-went dead."

"Oh, I see," Ren glanced at Yashiro's sheepish expression, a look of understanding on his face. "Then, would you like to speak with him?"

Yashiro stretched out his hand expectantly. Ren eyed it warily, but it WAS gloved...

"N-No! It's- it's not that important..." Yashiro could almost hear her blushing a deep, deep red. He looked at his rejected, outstretched, gloved hand.

Ren, on the other hand, was gripping his phone tightly, refusing to let go.

**4.**

"Umm... Tsuruga-san?"

"Hmm?"

"A-Are you busy with work right now?"

Ren looked over at the Armandy photoshoot. Yashiro was waving to him, gesturing with his watch. Ren looked at his uneaten lunchbox. "No," he answered smoothly. "I'm on a break."

"...Oh. Good."

**5.**

The phone was ringing YET AGAIN. Yashiro glanced around, realizing quickly that it was Ren's cellphone once again. He picked up the phone through his handkerchief. "Hello, Yukihito Yashiro speaking."

There was a startled silence. "Y-Yashiro-san...?" Kyoko's voice came through from the phone.

"Ahh, Kyoko-chan."

"I-Is Tsuruga-san busy...? No! I mean, what am I saying, of course he must be very busy with his jobs-"

He's just gone to the toilet, but he couldn't exactly tell her that. Could he? Yashiro paused. He settled with, "Ren will be back in a few minutes."

"Ahh... okay...." A few seconds pass. "But still... I guess... he must be very busy..."

Yashiro was quick on the uptake. "No," He said charmingly. "He is never too busy for you. He would _love_ to talk to you, Kyoko-chaaaan-"

Kyoko was already muttering rapidly to herself. "I'm so, so, so sorry for calling and bothering him at his work! And you as well, Yashiro-san! I'll go now and repent for my silliness! I'll hang up!"

Yashiro blinked. Then, he sighed in disappointment. "Alright." He brightened. "I'll let him know you called, Kyoko-chan."

"Ahh, no, that's alright," Kyoko said hastily. "I wouldn't want to burden you with my unimportant matters and silly wishes."

"But maybe Ren can call you ba-"

"Oh, no, no! I can't possibly burden him with the idea of calling back!"

She said that... but...

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: *cough* Anyone notice how poor Yashiro IS the excuse in a lot of these? And yes, I winced at the number of phone-calls/phone-ringing I used this chapter... Sorry... T_T... once I started, Kyoko just wouldn't let me stop... (Why do you keep calling Ren anyway, Kyoko? Aren't you busy with your dramas? Geez!!)

More ideas/excuses to come. And I PROMISE it will get better! (aka excuses may go down the drain...)

Question for the readers: What layout do you prefer- five drabbles per chapter, or one drabble on a separate chapter?

Also, if you have any more ideas/excuses I could use for more KyokoxRen, no matter how cute-ish or crack-ish, let me know! :D

**_Please review!_**


End file.
